Claude Cat
Claude Cat (a pun on the homophone "clawed cat") had his origins in several other cat characters used by Chuck Jones from 1940 to 1945. These cats were mostly similar in appearance and temperament, with black fur and anxious personalities. For example, in the 1943 film The Aristo-Cat (the character's first speaking role), Jones paired his unnamed cat against the mind-manipulating mouse duo, Hubie and Bertie. Jones redesigned the neurotic feline for the 1948 film Scaredy Cats (perhaps to distinguish him from Friz Freleng's popular puss, Sylvester). The short is another Hubie and Bertie vehicle, only this time, the antagonist they antagonize is Claude, drawn as he would appear in all future cartoons: yellow, with a red shock of hair and a white belly (his exact markings would vary from cartoon to cartoon). In this as in all future Claude Cat cartoons, Jones' careful attention to personality is easily evident. Claude is a nervous and lazy animal. His attempts to protect his home from the manipulative mice Hubie and Bertie prove futile as the rodents torment him by (among other things) putting aquariums in all the windows to make Claude think he's underwater or by nailing his furniture to the ceiling. Jones set the mice on Claude once more in the 1950 film The Hypo-Chondri-Cat. This time, the miniature Machiavellis convince the neurotic Claude that he's dead. Claude would run afoul of the mice once more in 1951's Cheese Chasers and against another mouse duo in Mouse Warming in 1952. Jones added another idiosyncrasy to Claude's id in another 1950 film, Two's a Crowd. Here, Claude is scared out of his mind by a diminutive dog named Frisky Puppy, newly adopted by Claude's owners. The main theme, however, is jealousy as Claude's attempts to oust the intruder repeatedly fail due to the cat's intense cowardice - a running gag has Claude repeatedly shooting up and clinging to the ceiling after the pup playfully comes up behind him and barks. in a form of a series of loud yelps, in a high register. At the end, however Claude gets revenge by pulling the same trick causing the dog to comically leap up and cling to the ceiling. Jones repeated the scenario with slight variations in Terrier Stricken in 1952 and No Barking in 1954 (the latter featuring a cameo by Tweety Bird). In future cartoons, Jones recast Claude as a silent villain, still possessing his full set of neuroses. This stage of the character's evolution is best exemplified by the 1954 film Feline Frame-Up. Here, Claude convinces his owner that fellow pet Marc Antony is trying to eat the precious kitten Pussyfoot. Marc Antony is tossed out, allowing Claude the run of the house. That is, until Marc Antony outwits the cat and makes him sign a confession admitting to his crimes. Claude was played by voice actor Mel Blanc and after classic films, Joe Alaskey using a quirky, strangulated voice similar to that of Marvin the Martian (but without Marvin's precise enunciation). Jones retired Claude in the late 1950s. He was concentrating on other characters, such as Wile E. Coyote and Pepé Le Pew. Nevertheless, the character enjoys some popularity as one of Jones' more humorous, if forgotten, creations. In Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas, Claude Cat has a very brief cameo as an employee going home for Christmas. Claude Cat filmography * The Aristo-Cat (1943) - with Hubie & Bertie & prototype-Hector; the feline's first appearance with the mice * Fin n Catty (1943) - Claude's first solo cartoon * Trap Happy Porky (1945) - with Hubie & Bertie, prototype Hector, & Porky Pig; his only pairing with Porky Pig. * Roughly Squeaking (1946) - with Hubie & Bertie & Hector the Bulldog; first time with Hector the Bulldog, & only cartoon where Claude doesn't use his familiar voice. * Scaredy Cats with Porky Pig and Sylvester. * Mouse Wreckers (1949) - with Hubie & Bertie & Hector the Bulldog(cameo); Academy Award nominee. * The Hypo-Chondri-Cat (1950) - with Hubie & Bertie * Two's A Crowd (1950) - with Frisky Puppy; his first pairing with Frisky. * Cheese Chasers (1951) -- with Hubie & Bertie & Hector the Bulldog(cameo);his final pairing with Hubie & Bertie, & Hector's design looks prototypical to Marc Antony in this short. * Mouse Warming (1952) - with Hector the Bulldog(cameo); his final pairing with Hector & Claude's final solo cartoon. * Terrier Stricken (1952) - with Frisky Puppy * Feline Frame-Up (1954) - with Marc Antony & Pussyfoot; his first pairing with Marc & Pussyfoot & his final speaking appearance(at one line at the * No Barking (1954) - with Frisky Puppy, Tweety(cameo) & Marc Antony(cameo); his final pairing with Frisky * Claws for Alarm with Porky Pig and Sylvester * Jumpin' Jupiter with Porky and Sylvester * Cat Feud (1958) -- with Marc Antony & Pussyfoot; his final pairing with Marc & Pussyfoot & the final appearance of all two characters. * Zip 'n' Snort In a Wile e. Coyote and Road Runner Cartoon * Louvre Come Back To Me as Pierre Gallery claude008.jpg Claude.png Cheese-chasers.jpg Category:Characters Category:Looney Tunes characters Category:Characters from animated shorts Category:Cats